Demonio
by evelyn.emperatriz
Summary: POR NUESTRAS VENAS CORREN LA MISMA SANGRE. JUNTOS NUESTRA NATURALEZA TOMA EL CONTROL Y AUNQUE NO LO QUIERA LA MASCARA QUE ME CUBRIA, CAE. - Jump city ve la llegada de demonios, algo extraño esta a punto de pasar pero los titanes no dejaran que los ciudadanos paguen el precio de la que sera... una guerra de demonios (familia de raven infierno venganzas héroes amoryaventura)


**Este fic es un test para ver si soy una buena escritora :P **

**(ps: si ven errores ortográficos es porque en la escuela escribo en francés por suerte hay corrector on-line!) **

**Bueno gente! Este es mi primer fanfic haci que sean indulgentes U.U****  
><strong>

**- los personajes no son mios.- **

**Prólogo: piensas que el chico bestia dejara algun dia de ver tanta televisión? (mis titulos tendrán poco que ver con el texto)**

**Soy Raven, una joven héroe Titan, la gotica del equipo. la que no le gusta estar rodeada de gente ni las fiestas ni de la popularidad. Hace poco tiempo cumpli 17 anos. y para mi desgracia cybord hizo una fiesta a la que tuve que hacistir. fue el martirio, y yo que ya había planificado quedarme en mi cama bajo mis sabanas con un buen libro que leer y si fueran tan buenos esos pseudo amigos que tengo, hubiesen traído cada 2 horas una relajan taza de the. soy una chica que le gusta la calma y la paz. ...aunque en este momento soy una Titán que tiene muchas ganas de tirar la mesa hacia el tonto de chico bestia quien por una rason desconocida del cosmos esta tambaleando la tv al mismo tiempo que llora abrasando el control remoto y dice:« -no frank no no porque hiciste eso?!- **

**el ¨pobre¨esta tan desperado que me digo porque dejarlo en el sufrimiento. si es mI migo debería ayudarlo para que se tome un respiro y se calme. entonces... porque .. NO...-NOQUEARLO-CON-LA-MESA! **

**Aaaah-FUUUUUU**

**Tengo que calmarme y respirar... respirar profundamente..**

**Aaaaah-fuuuuuuuuuu**

**Lo creas o no, yo puedo soportar las taradeces de chico Bestia (una vez al mes claro..como maximo, pero algo es algo! ... es por eso que decidí de trabajar en la ampliación de mi paciencia (ya estoy harta de querer enviar a chico bestia a una otra dimension cada vez que el se hace el tonto = ósea cada 5 minutos) ... y es por esa razón por la que todavía estoy en la sala. Vaya! Si hubiera sido otro día cualquiera ubiese estado en el techo ... lejos de chico bestia y de su lucha lunática contra la TV) ... en realidad todavía no entiendo por qué se esta pelando contra esa chatarra (jeje es una televisión plasma pantalla gigante hecho a la medida para nuestra pared y último modelo ... eso es una chatarra?!) bah como dicen hay que afrontar sus miedos para superarlos. en mi caso seria: hay que afrontar la locura de chico bestia para apreciarlo... aunque...**

* * *

><p><strong>Estaba en el pasillo que conducía a la sala Titan cuando de repente me pareció oír al chico bestia gritando. Seguramente esta viendo una película y su personaje favorito debe de estar haciendo algo que no le agrada ... sino porque tanto grito ... aunque según conozco bien a chico bestia tambien podría estar gritando por cualquier cosa sin importancia. me gustaría tomarme las cosas de manera mas relajada y disfrutar de cosas sin significancia como el lo hace... si seria bien.. Pero no tengo tiempo! Mi deber es proteger la ciudad contra los criminales mas peligrosos como Slade <strong>**(Deathstroke). ****De hecho, tengo muchos informes y documentos que analizar. También trato de reconstruir su historia, pero no tengo mucha información. Es uno de los criminales más peligrosos que he tenido que combatir. De hecho, esta en mi categoría A/A-B56C3E(Robin) -rango: rojo. Adoro mis categorías, yo mismo las cree. ellas me permiten guardar información ****útil sobre cada criminal.**

Los rangos de delincuentes de la ciudad:

Clasificación por origine:

A: Humano;- B: extraterrestre;- C: robot;- D; demonio;- E: Otros

Clasificación por color

Rojas: asesinos de masa, extremadamente peligrosos y genios malavados.

Negro: violadores, asesinos, jefe de bandas criminales.

Azul: peligrosos obsesivos, ladrones,

naranja: busca pleitos, ladrones de bajo nivel

Amarillo: locos y otros

-clasificación por crimen

Clase A: crimen logrado

Clase B: plan de DELITO saboteado

Clase C: crimenes en suspenso con amenaza

Clase D: crimenes supsoneados

clase E: una nueva investigación de los posibles crímenes en el futuro + nombre del que busca la información.

Y los números al costado de las letras indican el nombre de crímenes que se les otorga **  
><strong>

les doy un ejemplo Slade: **Clase A(humano)/A(crimen realisado)-(numero confidencial); B(crimen saboteado)56 ; C(supsoneado)3; E(Robin) -rango: rojo (EXTREMADAMENTE peligroso)**

**De hecho sólo hay 3 personas en el rango de clase Rojo: Slade, Trigon y hermano sangre.**

**Me gusta pensar en la clasificación de criminales. me entretiene y me deja la cabeza libre de todo lo demás. ademas no quiero volver a pensar en la chica de mis últimos sueños. estos siempre se terminan como pesadillas. ella es...**

**-Raven? Qué estás haciendo? ... Hmm ... te sientes bien? O.O**

Robin al entrar a la sala titan miro de sollozado a su amigo verde y sin inmutarse ni un poco de la imagen que este daba (colgado del televisor) se dirigió hacia la cocina pero cual fue su sorpresa que al voltearse vio a la chica que últimamente era la protagonista de sus sueños **..._ pesadillas... al final siempre se termina en pesadilla.._**se acercó a Raven quien estaba roja como un tomate. El cuervo se sostenga la cabeza con sus dos manos, dejando que sus largos dedos blanquecinos se hundieron en su cabellera azul. Sus ojos que mayoritariamente eran fríos y harmoníosos estaban completamente cerrados. Una arruga vertical entre las cejas parecía concluir que su cabeza sufria de un severo dolor.

Pero la chica escuchó la voz masculina y dejando caer su mano derecha, ladeó la cabeza hacia la izquierda para ver al joven Titan. En los ojos de este un toque de preocupación se hacia presente y sin inmutarse levantó su mano enguantada y la colocó sobre el hombro de su amiga.

-Raven te sientes bien? - repitio Robin quien había olvidado toda la cosa sobre su clasificación de delincuentes. Raven parecía realmente sorprendida de su llegada como si no lo hubiese sentido entrar... **_Tal vez sea a causa de sus poderes. talvez trata de mantenerlos bajo control y le es difícil. bueno con best boy aquí comprendo el porque debe tener migraña... _**. - Raven ?...

-MM ... Si Robin, no te preocupes, es sólo el chico bestia de nuevo que esta viendo una película en la televisión-_**y que se esta agarrando a madrazos con la tv.**_.-

-Ahh. ¿Y que es esta vez?

-Si lo supiera ...

-y todavía estás aquí ... uhm ... Quiero decir que siempre te vas a meditar al tejado, ¿no?- **_uy cálmate Robin, no la hagas enojar si no quieres terminar en pure de superhéroe_**

-Sí, pero me dije_ - **(inocentemente)** - _que podría lidiar con el escándalo de Chico Bestia

Robin sonrió a su compañera, quien seguia con una mano en su cabeza y ligeramente inclinada hacia su dirección. una Microscópica sonrisa inocente naciendo en la comisura de sus labios rojos ..._e**s como en mi sueño ..**._ y Robin detuvo sus pensamientos. el no podía ponerse a pensar esas cosas delante de la chica telepática y sin querer su rostro se puso rojo de vergüenza. **_aunque en estos días tendre que decírselo, podría ser una advertencia... aunque no le dire la primera parte del sueno. como le explicaria esa parte! sin parecer une pervertido?..._** Él giro su cabeza en negacion dos veces y al final, retiro su mano del hombro de su amiga. Pero cuando él regresó su mirada hacia compañera de equipo esta estaba mirandolo fijamente y no se veia muy feliz. Es como ... **_si hubiera leído mi mente?.. no.. ella no lo haría sin mi permiso._**

-As Visto a Starfire?

-No y creo que voy a meditar al techo.

-ah sí... buena idea. yo voy a ...buscar a starfire!

* * *

><p><strong>Qué extraño ... sentí tantas emociones extrañas provenientes de su cuerpo ... primero se sentía alegre y cálido para luego ponerse preocupado. Entonces fue un alivio, confusión, excitación, vergüenza lo que le invadió y al final ... nada. Sentí que no sentía nada. Pero fue sólo unos pocos segundos. Como cuando una persona está tratando de eliminar los sentimientos y pensaminetos que tiene encima.<strong>

**No importa ... Hay mas importante que pensar en aquello. pronto tengo que decirles lo que se prepara. No sé cómo lo tomaran ... Sólo espero que no juzguen rápido. Ni mis amigos ni mi familia ... mis hermanos pronto estarán en la tierra y los demonios no son necesariamente dulces ... y apesar de todo, yo también soy uno de ellos ... una titan... una demonio**

* * *

><p>Bueno este es mi primer fic publicado! Denme su opinión sobre si la continuo o no (de hecho, creo que si voy a continuar, pero sería genial saber si les gusta :D)<p> 


End file.
